


With Long Thoughts of Thee

by spitshineboi



Category: Antiope/Menalippe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitshineboi/pseuds/spitshineboi
Summary: A very short piece. An exploration on my part.





	With Long Thoughts of Thee

With long thoughts of thee,  
Thy lonely lover  
Sits now, remembering  
All the spent hours  
And thy fair beauty.

~ Sappho

 

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!" Her scream of agony echoed through the air as she ran to her lover.

She dropped to her knees next to her and cradled her head, rocking back and forth. "No, Antiope, no!" she whispered. But Antiope was beyond hearing. Antiope was gone. 

Later, they pried her from Menalippe's clutching hands. "You must clean her body for burial."

"But I don't want to," she replied. She did it anyway. The idea of someone else cleaning her love was anathema to her.

"You must dress her in appropriate attire," they said.

What was appropriate now? Armor? Cut through by a bullet? No. A light blue chiton? It matched her eyes, even if you could no longer see them. With a dark blue himation. Yes, that should do it.

Weapons? Other grave goods? She didn't care. She just left her love with her kiss on her cheeks, her forehead, her lips. Cold now. The rigor gone.

"Now you must bury her," they said.

To this she agreed. They placed her in the hole dug and filled with those memories from and of others.

Praises sung. Mourners gone from the filled in grave… save one. Her grief unrelenting. Her soul gone…forever.

**Author's Note:**

> A very short piece. An exploration on my part.


End file.
